Pressures of Living in a Game World
by RockBane
Summary: January 1st is known as the Day of Gender, it's the day where anyone of five years of age are expected to under go a Ritual that sets them on their Life Path. But... what happens if someone doesn't follow through with Tradition? What if, they want what they're not suppose to want? And should others really have a say in that choice? GameUniverse! OoCTsuna! Everyone is OoC!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **\- = X = -**

Leaning against a tree, Sawada Tsu-chan, watches as enviously the various families about the park. Tomorrow marks the day where all five year olds will take their first step into taking control over their life by picking their gender and deciding on their Names. Parents being patient with their kids, from their spot near the tree, Tsu-chan can tell that while excitement is there among the kids, there's also nervousness about the weighty choice that's going to effect the rest of their life.

Unlike the others who spent the pass year switching between the different gender styles, nothing changed in how their mother treated them or bought for them never mind addressing them. It's clear that as far as their mother is concerned, Tsu-chan is a girl, Nana's daughter and it's been like that for as long as Tsu-chan can recall yet... yet... _Why can't I be a boy?_

It hadn't bothered them a year ago but now and having seen their classmates switch between gender identities along with going by different names... It sparked a desire to do the same and had tried to broach the topic with their mother only... only for it to be ignored with a pat on the head and suggestion of them baking something together. It hurts, even now, that it's clear that they are to pick girl and pick a suitable girl name.

 _It's suppose to be my choice..._ Tsu-chan thinks with a great deal of despair. _Why does it feel like the choice has already been made for me? What does it mean if I were to..._

There's no answers, really, their mother hasn't even acknowledged that this past year was anything special and the adults all seem to pity them when they broached about when they're going to pretend to be a boy, yet they clearly weren't going to interfere. Which feels like there's only one option, feeling cornered into picking it and, well, it's not like it's all that rare of an occurrence given their search on the topic. It's culturally frowned on but there's no law protecting kids from said practice, from the pressure, from the expectation.

Yes, their mother is getting shunned but it's not like the woman seems to notice it even happening to her. Then again, their mother just seems to operate in her own little world and it's what they're coming to dread as that means that they don't know how their mother will react to them picking boy. _Why can't I have parents like most of the others?_ Tsu-chan wonders.

\+ x - = | = - x +

Day of Gender, the First Day of a New Year and it's nearing midnight and yet, Tsu-chan can't do it, can't pick a gender. The Ritual Stone continues to glow in its polished wooden box, it's light calling to them to touch it and begin their journey into growing up. So tempting to answer that call... To do what's easy... What's expected...

Again, tears well up and begin to fall from their eyes. They couldn't fall asleep even though they are emotionally exhausted nor could they find it within them to look away from the Ritual Stone since they opened the box that appeared on their night stand. It had been noon when they had done so and now, now it's been a good number of hours that include a missed supper.

Blinking, they realize that once more, a hand is already moving to touch the tempting stone and with a groan, reaches for the top of the lid, closing the wooden box only... Yawning and blinking, they look around but, well, maybe a nap will help?

\+ x - = | = - x +

"Almost five years..." _I'm ten now..._ Tsu-chan muses while looking about the park and it's nine pm. None have noticed anything odd about them but then, they haven't been able to keep up with the others either.

Age seven saw their classmates picking a Dream Profession and Levels. Age eight saw them learning the importance of Profession Pursuit while teaching Stats spreads of Modern Professions. Age nine discussed Combat and the Sealed Areas. Age ten is where they now pick a Life Profession and they'll be Apprenticed to Masters.

Sighing, Tsu-chan pulls out the Ritual Stone from their pants pocket. Their pack is on the ground near the park's fountain filled with their savings, future gender appropriate cloths, bed roll, and food plus drinks, after all, they don't know what their future will hold from now on but one thing is certain, their future is for them to decide on, better or worst, this is their Life and it's time to take control, to leave this incomplete existence behind. As their age mates advanced into different stages of their own Life, they seem to become invisible to them and now... now it's like they're becoming invisible to everyone.

Pausing, they notice Hibari Kyoya stalking down the path of the park. The teen's gaze seems to just to not see them, eyes going to the pack near their feet before looking around with a scowl yet those eyes don't focus on them. They wait until Kyoya is gone from their sight before continuing with the task of opening the box and the moment the stone is in sight, their world changes.

With the Ritual Stone in their right hand, they Select their Gender, Male. Confirming and he feels different, he glances down to notice that yip, there's that bulge that means he's a male. Next, he Deletes the Last Name and does the same for Tsu-chan, tapping the space for First Name, then put in Yo as his name. Confirming only causes error telling him that he needs a Last Name in this Era so, tapping the Last Name, he types in Toboe.

With that, his Name is now Toboe Yo and then, well, he didn't expect how it doesn't end there, nope, now it's informing him that he is in possession of something called a Sky Flame and there is now a Perk Tree, something that should only be available upon becoming an Apprentice to a Master of a Life Profession. Yet, here is one before him and he's got Five Selections to use. Just looking at the 'Tree'... it's not like he's been told it should be as none of the options are blocked nor does it look like there's any per-requirements.

Using the Ritual Stone, he slowly reads each Perk being offered and after reading twelve of the Perks, it's clear that Harmony seems to be related to his Sky Flame. By the count of over twenty, Yo, sighs and rubs his face with his left hand. "So many choices..." He murmurs and he's not even sure just what it is he wants to pick, really. _There seems to be Perks that relate to Combat and Life Professions but there's also some Perks that are clearly reality breaking like this one that allows the Sky to create flame wings on the back for flight, oh look, here's one that allows the forming of actual wings... Ah this one allows the Sky to take possession of another being... Another that's kind of in line with that possession Perk, it's one that allows shape shifting viva wearing a complete animal skin... Here's one that allows the Sky to cause grants regeneration within the Sky's own body but a bit less effective when it comes to causing said state in another being..._

"Ok, that Regeneration sounds like a keeper." Yo admits after a bit and Selects it, there's a need to Confirm it. Solid orange fills the Perk and he feels something bloom within his body, its kind of warm and after a bit, he doesn't notice the warmth any more. Now though, there's these ghost options that's 'behind' the Regeneration Perk but decides to deal with it later, returning to reading more Perks.

Another set of Perks mention names of other Flames and deal with utilizing them or borrowing a Guardian's Flame or any other Flame User that's Harmonized with the Sky. Not knowing the context of why they'd be useful, Yo decides to leave those types be. After all, he barely knows what Sky and Harmony have to do with one another let alone what Storm or Cloud actually relate too.

 _Ah, here we go..._ He thinks with a smile as he finds a Perk that's meant to help manifest Sky Flames easier or manage them without Elements Harmonized with the Sky. For his second Perk, it's one that helps match the amount of Flames to his physical conditioning so he doesn't harm himself with his own Flames. He 'moves' to see the 'ghost' Perks behind the second Perk and is quick to select for his third Perk as one that grants him full immunity from damage caused by his own Flame.

Which reminds him of his first Perk and the 'Tree' reacts to this, soon enough, he's seeing those options as well in this second layer. There's a lot of health related Perks now with Flame manifestation Perks. After a bit, he moves back to the first layer of the 'Tree' and decide to pick a Perk related to a Profession. His fourth Perk is one that speeds up his ability to rank up Skills in relation to his Life Profession and for his final Perk, well, that's tricky but after a while, he finds himself drifting towards Combat related Perks.

"Hyper Intuition..." Yo murmurs upon finding a rather strange Perk, it doesn't give any information when he taps it, just a name. It flickers orange every few seconds as he keeps the stone over it and not really why, he Selects it and Confirms it.

The Perk 'Tree' fades away and yet again, he's got choices to make concerning Stat points along with him actually seeing his Level, which is low for his age as the average for his age is suppose to be near Level 20 by age ten, but then, it's likely due to him holding out so long so of course he hasn't earned the same Exp as other kids his age as they had picked Dream Professions and then a Profession Pursuit... Both of which would grant bonus Experience when learning Skills associated with said Professions. _Guess my Level could be worst..._

Sighing, he notices another Stat at the bottom which is in a different in look and it's Res in orange script, which likely means it's the Resistance Stat, which he, again, shouldn't have at this age... It's one that generally shows up at age nineteen, when they are considered adults throughout the World. While he can't see it clearly, the number is three digits long, meaning that it's at least over hundred already...

"First Sky Flames, a Perk Tree, and now Res? Gods above and below, just what is going on?" Yo wonders in exasperation before spending the seventy-five Stat points with the bulk going into his Con, recalling that his Flame use relays on his body's Conditioning and then putting as even a number into his Int and Wis as he recalls that Intelligence is mental power with Wisdom is mental storage, both _feel_ **Right** to invest points into right now. So, he puts thirty-five points into his Con then twenty into his Int and Wis, Confirming this spread of Stat points.

He gets a bit of a headache along with body ache, but when both leave, Yo sighs as he realizes his poor choice in his Name but, well, it's not something he can change right now. Looking at his Stats, he realizes that Res must be related to Sky Flames given the orange color it's written in. Then again, he still can't see the number next to it.

His gaze moves to the Perk List and then below to his Skill List, none of the Skills Ranks are overly impressive but at the same time, at least he has them. There's an orange Skill at the bottom of the list, likely due to its Rank being zero and it's just Flame Manipulation: **Sky Flames**. With that, the Stat Sheet fades away to for him to pick a Life Profession, the above Profession options in accessible.

Most of the Professions listed are Ancient in nature and that's pretty strange all things considered, after all, Professions evolve as local civilizations did, responding to the new needs as civilization advances. _Shaman... Soothsayer... Alchemist... Blacksmith... Leather-worker... Artificer... Hunter... Monster Trapper... Monster Stalker... Monster Tamer?_ He really doesn't like how some of these relate to the Sealed Areas, after all, that's where the Monsters still live and spawn within. There typically is a special division within the armies of the world that keep the Monsters from wandering out of those places.

He doesn't find any Professions like Engineer or Mechanic, not even the simple one like News Reporter or Novelist. _It's starting to look that Dream Profession and Profession Pursuit might be of some importance when it comes to Profession evolution..._ Yo mentally realizes with a hint of dawning dread that his options are looking to be very limited.

Holding the Ritual Stone over the various options, he gets information, he's rather skeptical concerning some of the Professions are in line with ones like Shaman and Soothsayer. Any Profession relying on Mysticism isn't taken seriously these days and... But some of those Flame Perks... "Ok, so maybe there's more to these then what I've heard."

"Artificer? Isn't that just making magical items?" Yo wonders and from the information, he did get the gist but there's mentioning of using Monster Drops just makes it easier to create magical items. Better at making weapons and armor, average at the usual magic items, and crap at creating consumable items like potions or herbal remedies.

Alchemist for potions and herbal remedies but also potential for more... Enchanter for making general magical items, ok with potions, and not good with enchanting weapons and armor... Exorcist can create spell scrolls...

Yea, he's beginning to suspect that Mystical Professions are likely dependent upon a person's Flame and most Mystical Professions are considered Ancient and obsolete too. _But the question is..._ "What do I pick?" _Just what am I really looking for in a Profession?_ That's... ultimately what he should be considering.

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **\- = X = -**

"Breakfast." Yo calls out and Kyoya grunts yet doesn't move from his spot near the back door, watching the rain pouring down. With a shrug, he walks over to wash his hands before heading for the table that he finish setting up for breakfast, taking a seat, he digs in to what he made for them to eat.

Today is his eleventh birthday and it's also been a year since he's been pretty much been Kyoya's house guest. Yea, he never did manage to leave Namimori, nope, Kyoya back tracked to investigate his pack only to witness the ending of his Ritual. He was kind of unconscious by the time the Ritual completed itself but once he was better, Hibari Kyoya punished him for public nudity, which means that the cloths he had been wearing had burn away, leaving him naked in that park near that fountain.

For a self proclaim loner and Carnivore, Kyoya seems rather keen on him remaining something of a permanent house guest nor shown any interest in him beyond sparring with him and watching him Rank up both his Flame Manifestation: **Sky Flames** and Flame Manipulation: **Sky Flames** Skills when he got around to realizing he even possessed it the former Skill. And yes, Kyoya can clearly see the orange Sky Flames and the look in those eyes at the sight of them... The raw emotion that he doubts Kyoya is ever aware he expresses when he has his Flames out...

When he broached the topic of Flames and what the teen knows of them, Kyoya clearly doesn't want to make it easy on him and flatly informed him that he, a baby animal, needs to beat him, a Carnivore, in a fight. Which has led to their sparring sessions and in doing so, his Hyper Intuition Perk now as a summary about what it does while his Regeneration Perk is also showing its worth by healing him in a complete manner after said spars. His Combat capabilities along with improving his two weaker physical Stats have also improved and Kyoya's been growing increasingly pleased with his progress in going on the offensive instead of just being defensive, although he's yet to win against the teen, but then, Kyoya's Life Profession is clearly something related to Combat, he just doesn't feel its his place to ask what Kyoya's Life Profession is, then again, neither has Kyoya asked him about his own.

Soon enough, he's not alone at the table as Kyoya sits down to eat breakfast as he's pretty much done. Getting up, Yo clears his place of his dishes and walks over towards the sink, finding it rather bitter irony that the Skills his former mother had wanted to cultivate in her 'daughter' are ones that seem to be keeping him in good stead with his host. Never mind that he's been told by Kyoya that he's not allowed to leave the property and again, there's no reason given.

 _He's even been doing his own grocery shopping..._ Yo mentally admits, which suggests that Kyoya doesn't want anyone to know about him. Previously, Kyoya was known to despise doing any herbivore behavior so he's also paid someone to do it for him, usually one of the family's retainers as the Hibari Family are rather rich with contentions within the law enforcement and the military's special division concerning Sealed Areas. Again, it's likely why Kyoya's Life Profession is likely centered around Combat and why the teen hasn't been arrested for 'Biting People to Death' for 'herbivore' behavior.

Looking down at his current cloths, they didn't fit his frame very well but then, they were made for Kyoya and the Tailor clearly was very high Level as all of the cloths made seem to be Owned and Bound to Kyoya. Which could mean that any cloths Kyoya lends him won't fit him and be the reason why he feels so self conscious when he's wearing them. The cloths he'd pack had been cheap and thus weren't that durable, but then, he kind of expected to find a Master and begin employing his Life Profession to earn money to buy new replacements...

It's hard to keep from sighing at the fact that yea, he's not where he expected to be by this point in his Life but then, he didn't expect that his options concerning Life Professions to be so... narrowly aimed at Ancient Professions with most revolving around Monsters and Mystical range. Then again, Flames weren't covered at school which means that Flames are a secret being kept from the common population. It's also clear that the reason why Kyoya is even interested in him was because of his Sky Flames and it's because of his Sky Flames that he's pretty much being kept under house arrest at the Hibari property.

Looking out at the window that's near the sink, it's raining fairly heavily given it's October although that might change later today, but for now, he'll be sticking to the house. While he wanted to inquire if Kyoya's heading out, he doesn't as it's clear that there's something on the teen's mind. So, he heads for his room to grab his current reading material and heads for the living room to read it.

\+ x - = | = - x +

"Meditate." Yo blinks and looks up to find Kyoya, lowering his book, rather surprised to find that his host hasn't left to go on patrol about Namimori. The look on Kyoya's face, it's clear he's not going to accept any answers save doing as he's been told.

Sighing, he puts his book mark into the book before putting the book onto the plain table as he sits up from laying on the ground as the living room only modern item is a clock with the traditional decor. Getting into a comfortable position, he intertwines his fingers and it takes a few seconds for him to spark his Flame in his respective hands. Urging the tiny Flame into a ball the size of his closed fist, the feeling of being connected with everything around him... It's hard to describe the feelings invoked in calling his Sky Flame in a calm manner, never mind the way he feels just having the Flame manifesting outside of his body.

Again, there's those intents emotions within Kyoya's eyes, pose... So, he closes his eyes and just focus on sensing beyond this room and the feeling of Reaching coming from Kyoya, a part of him wants to reach out and grasp Kyoya only... It's clear that Kyoya wants to Reach him without any help on his part. The rest of him isn't sure if he wanted Kyoya to Reach him, that they might be an Ill Fit...

 _Who's this?_ He wonders as he senses someone coming towards the house. The closer the person gets, he begins to get a better sense of them.

 _A man... What animal is that? Oh? Cautious now? Can he sense me sensing him?_ He wonders as he feels the man comes to a stop, then, then... Red flares around the man and it feels like he's been slapped which causes him to pull back from the man.

Still, as the man finally continues, the Red cloaks the man and the animal, he moves 'out' of the way as he Feels the man continue to approach. Curiosity, annoyance, and... fear seem to roll off of the man. Debating for a few seconds, he pulls his Sky Flames in and opens his eyes, allowing the orange ball of Flame to remain hovering above his hands, he says, "Ah, someone's coming and they noticed me."

Kyoya jerks back a bit and blinks before scowling, a dark expression on the teen's face but he knows it's not directed at him nor is he responsible for the surge of annoyance and fear. "Color?" Kyoya demands and he replies, "Red."

Kyoya snorts and gets up, stalking for the front porch and the front door. With that, Yo pulls his orange Flame back into his body and can almost feel like he had been punched in the face along with feeling rather emotionally exhausted. Fear from Kyoya... It's been a while since he's felt fear from his host and he wonders just how dangerous the man with the animal is.

Leaning back down on the floor with his legs out and his arms behind his head, he listens as the door opens and he hears someone call out a greeting in a different language, then hears a reply from Kyoya in the same language. The pounding of his head does fade after a few minutes while the stranger is clearly at the door by now. Staring up at the ceiling, he is startled when he feels something land on his chest, causing him to give a woof and moves his head to see what's on his chest, it turns out to be a white monkey that seems to be looking curiously at him in turn.

"So... your the animal with Kyoya's visitor..." He murmurs and the monkey finally grows bored staring at his face, sitting down on his chest and scratching their neck. Yo wants to reach over to pet the monkey yet, he didn't know if he should as he's unsure of how the monkey will react to him doing so plus, it's best to get permission from the owner concerning their pets as they can advise about what their pets prefer when it comes to attention.

Looking back up at the ceiling, he wonders when he'll get to actually see the man with his own eyes and the harsh conversation seems to end yet there's no sound of foot steps or any real noise from the front entrance. The monkey seems content to play with the front collar of Kyoya's lent cloths, doing and undoing the buttons it feels like. The monkey perks up at a smooth voice of a man saying, "Lichi."

Feeling the monkey's weight change, he again looks at the white furred monkey to find that the monkey is standing on his chest now and making a beckoning gesture with its right hand. After a not seeing the owner of the voice, the little monkey lets loose a hoot and does a few jumps on his chest, the hands thumping upon his chest with the tail twitching this way and that. "Lichi!"

Which just settles the monkey but it remains content to stay upon his chest. "Come here, Lichi." Yet the monkey refuses to do so, going so far as to begin to curl up and pout from the look he makes out upon the red face.

Finally, he gets to see the man who he Sensed approaching the house with Kyoya stalking after. Yo can't help but notice how similar looking the adult is to Kyoya when it comes to facial features, both sharing the same black hair as well, yet it's done up in a braid. The style of cloths seem to be traditional influenced and there's a bright red stone hanging from a traditional beaded necklace sporting 'fang' beads every third bead.

The man stills and he notices the way the adult blinks in rapid succession before turning sharply to look at the teen, "Kyoya." The tone is mild yet it clearly demanded answers and this stirs Lichi, he's going to assume that's the monkey's name, from its pouting and the white furred monkey moves to sit up, hooting a greeting at the adult with a wave of a hand.

"Mine." Kyoya growls in a very possessive and challenging tone, he can't help but sigh in exasperation. Yo can already imagine the look upon Kyoya's face upon saying something like that.

"You found a Sky User..." The man trails off after turning back to regard him while Lichi seems content to continue to remain sitting on his chest while grooming the tail. "Not even a teenage one at that." The unnamed man remarks after moving to get a better look at him, there's a slight baffled tone underlining that mild musing.

 _What am I? Some kind of exotic beast? A treasure to be owned?_ He wonders as he does his best to study the man in turn. "Just what's so special about having a Sky Flame?" He asks, not really expecting an answer.

"What's so..." Ok, yip, that man blinks when startled or surprised by something. "How long has he been your guest?!" The adult exclaims while turning his head towards Kyoya. "Have you even explained anything about Flames?"

Kyoya's arms cross over his chest while glaring at the adult. "Did you at least ask what Flame Perk he picked?" The man asks and he can't help but wonder, "I was only suppose to get just one?"

Ok, now both are looking at him in alarm and Lichi chatters nervously while crouching at the intense looks he's now getting from the two clearly blood related individuals. "I had five so I picked five Perks." He states in a defensive tone. "Was I only suppose to pick just one Perk?"

"Fluffy animal..." Kyoya growls after a few seconds of silence and he sighs, pretty much knowing what the teen wants, it's also clear that there's morbid curiosity in the man's own eyes. "Regeneration, Natural Flame Management, Own Flame Immunity, Quick on the Uptake, and Hyper Intuition." He lists off and there's widening of their eyes at the mentioning of the last Perk before there's a narrowing in the man's gaze, he then Senses something wash over him, it's an odd feeling while the man blinks twice in rapid succession, showing he's surprised by something.

"Toboe Yo?" The man murmurs, which is odd as he didn't introduce himself nor did Kyoya, so how does the man now know his name? Kyoya's not surprised, just a hint of amusement at the murmur, but then, there is a hint of disbelief. "Who'd use Toboe as a Last Name?" After all, most just pick their First Name, never bothering to do anything about their Last Name.

"I did." He admits, again, both seem rather content to stare at him once more. "My former mother made it clear for as long as I remember what she wanted and any time I tried to bring up the subject of picking the other... She just, changed the subject or ignored it altogether, so, last year, I finally decided I had enough and resolved to break my ties with her and the man she married."

"Where did you get one of those Items to do that?" The man asks curiously and he blinks in surprise at the question, before giving the pair a puzzled look. "I still had my Ritual Stone."

The two didn't react for a few seconds before both of their eyes widen and jaws drop slightly in astonishment, arms drop from being cross before the chest before moving about in a manner that's all about not knowing what to do with his hands at that particular moment. "You... five years? Five Years!" Kyoya chokes out which seems to cause the man to stiffen and the mouth moves but no sound really comes out.

"Yes..." He trails off and Lichi's now abandoned his chest to hide near his neck, chatting worriedly. Yo finally decides to sit up, gently moving the monkey so he can do so, allowing the monkey to hide behind his back.

"You are lucky to be Alive!" The man finally explains while massaging one of his temples. "Did you find it strange how you were just... seem to... fade... How people just stop noticing you were there?"

He had noticed but he hadn't really cared about the reason why, really. Yo had been content at being overlooked as he recalled the kind of attention he use to gather back then, when he couldn't keep pace with the rest of his school mates. "I noticed." He admits with a nod.

"And you didn't ask about why?" The man asks sharply and he shrugs, admitting, "I figured it had might have to do the Ritual."

"Your parents never talked to you about why it's important to go through with the Ritual?" Kyoya asks with a look of displeasure. "Didn't spend the day before answering your questions?"

"As far as she was concerned, I was her daughter, even then, the First Name I carried told me what my choice was suppose to be." He tells the pair in a flat tone. "I wasn't allowed to pretend to be a boy at all, the most that was tolerated was using gender neutral use." He continues, "The neighbors didn't approve but she just didn't noticed when they started their shunning of her. So... I didn't that year, I was five, I thought I just I needed more time to broach the topic."

"And so, you waited almost five years before going through it." The man states with crimson eyes aglow with that stone also shining. "Because nobody thought it a good idea to take you aside to explain the importance of going through with the Ritual? Or the consequences of putting it off?"

It was clear that the pair of them weren't happy, not one bit as he notices purple threatening to flare up in Kyoya's eyes, for now, it's just flickering in waves over the usual color. "And, of course, they don't bother to retread something that the parents' are suppose to discus before the day in question." The man mutters, drawing his attention once more and there's silence for a bit.

"What Professions did you end up picking?" The man asks once Kyoya's stalked off, likely heading to the sparring room that's the basement of the house. "... I could only chose one Profession and it was the Life Profession." He answers as he feels Lichi climbing up the back, the tail curling about front of his body before wrapping around his right upper arm.

"And what did you chose?" The man asks with a hint of exasperation while the eyes remain glowing a rich bright red.

 **/) = - V - = (\**

Leaving Lichi with the baby Sky, Fon heads off to the 'basement' of the property to find his grandson. The Mist Territory is tropical in appearance and imposing the appropriate climate, the sounds of Kyoya engaging in a fight with Monster Constructs. It is rather hard to resist the temptation of joining the young Cloud, after all, he's only spend less then day in the baby Sky's company and he's already feeling all protective over the Sky User.

Then again, how many Sky Users can claim to have reached five Flame Perks? Even the likely candidate for Yo's blood father, Sawada Iemitsu who is a member of the Vongola Sect, has only three, which is pretty much the average among Sky Users of the Sects. That this baby Sky started with five is rather telling of the boy's potential along with the kind of pressure he's felt he's been under just living with that woman's roof, for he won't grace this woman with the title of mother, for in his eyes, this woman forfeited that right years ago, failing to even explain the reasons for the Ritual. It's hard enough to not demand a Name from the baby Sky concerning this woman or what Name the boy once possessed.

Yes, he's met others who have felt pressured into picking the gender their parents wanted them to pick, but there have always been Items to change that, well, for those who achieve Flame Awaking. It's a sad fact that it continues to happen and, though very rare, some never go through with the Ritual at all as they lose the Will to Live, preferring to Fade into Death, their bodies are usually found in a public place and it's not unusual to find something like a journal or a note pad that had the child's legacy. It's fairly normal for the parents of said children to die not long after the discovery, after all, the guilty must be punished.

His grandson is finishing up a pack of Constructed Monsters with the features of two heads canines with coats of emerald green and bark brown. Kyoya's been trying to Wake his Flames and looking into his grandson's eyes, the flickering waves of purple alternating with his usual eye color, he's close to doing just that, although it's up in the air concerning whether the baby Sky and Kyoya will sport a Guardian Bond or just Harmonize to Yo's Sky, it's clear that Kyoya's looking to for a Guardian Bond while part of Yo does want it, another part worried they weren't suited to one another, which is a rather interesting fear coming from someone with Sky Flames but then, the baby Sky hasn't had anything explained and his grandson has been foolishly been holding off sending him a letter requesting for help. Given Kyoya's actions over the past year, it's become clear that his grandson sports a secondary Flame, Mist Flames.

"Carnivore." His grandson states upon recovering a bit from the clear exhaustion that's slowly eating into Kyoya's stamina. The teen's eyes continue to cycle through the colors of purple and the natural birth color, just not as fast as it had seconds ago.

"Kyoya." He states in return. "You knew better."

His grandson growls but he presses the issue. "You must have noticed your own change in behavior this past year as well. That you have a secondary Flame."

The teen just glares off at a random direction. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." He states firmly. "After all, Mist Flames will only help you manage your Territory."

There's a slight jerk, almost a slap but then, among the Sects, Mists are always held at arms length as they are considered to be rather unstable given their more malleable nature, Construction is both a great Blessing and a great Curse. "Do you know want to know what his Life Profession is?" He asks after a bit.

"He picked something called Wild Surge." He's never heard of it but according to Yo, it's something of an ever evolving Life Profession that can switch focus on Profession Skills from month to month, there's no dependency on needing him to Level up for it to randomly switch some similar Professions. "It's sounds like the original Jack of All Professions and one that likely going to net him a lot of flake for taking." _Not that Yo had a wide range of options as all of them had been Ancient in nature or Mystical in application._ He mentally admits. The fact that the baby Sky could only pick a single Life Profession, well, it balanced out with him gaining five Flame Perks.

"No Secret Profession like the rest of us or what you'll pick up, just a single Life Profession that randomly focuses on different set of Skills each month." Fon states and Kyoya glances at him. "Kind of makes him sounds far more flighty then someone with Mist Flames as it kind of sounds like he doesn't any any control over the selections." Yet, after all, the baby Sky might grow enough to earn another Flame Perk and then it would be a matter of finding the right Perk.

"I also doubt he'll think any less of you for possessing a Mist secondary nor do I think he's going to fall into the usual roles the Sects have for Sky Users." He remarks, voicing his own observation of the baby Sky, after all, what use is a Sky User who picked such an unreliable Life Profession? None of the Sects will be looking to recruit the baby Sky, likely just going to write the baby Sky off, likely just considering him stud to help spawn more Skies in their respected bloodlines and nothing more despite the fact that he possesses five Flame Perks. "Just a stud to tap when they are looking to try for another Sky potential child."

Funny how his Storm Flames seem to burn at the thought of others thinking ill of the baby Sky, then again, Lichi clearly taken a shine to Yo and his animal companion has never taken to any Sky User so quickly, not even Luce, who is responsible for his current post as one of the Arcobaleno and the reason he has Lichi in the first place. After all, having Sensed the Sky Flames in the air upon his approach of the house, he feared the worst for his grandson. That they retreated so easily had been something of a relief then.

Purple surges far more completely in his grandson's eyes but, in the end, exhaustion causes the Flames trying to Wake to die down. He's already moving to collect the teen, who grunts and struggles a bit to stand under his own power but, well, his grandson is clearly spent and hadn't bothered to pace himself. It's clear that Kyoya's investing a great deal in the baby Sky, which isn't that bad, it's just that Kyoya's focus is blinding him to the fact that Yo needs to get out of the house and find something to do let alone just get out to socialize.

Soon enough, he's got his grandson out of the Territory basement and into the living room. Laying Kyoya down, he joins Yo in the kitchen as the baby Sky is making a stew for lunch. Lichi is upon the counter and eating some cut up fruit.

"How's Kyoya?" The baby Sky inquires and he replies, "He's a tad tired. He's resting in the living room for now." The baby Sky studies him before nodding in understanding and he, again, finds it hard to believe that someone so young managed to Wake their Flame as the youngest in Sect records has been thirteen years of age.

Which likely explains the surge of protectiveness he's noticing within himself upon seeing the eleven year old Sky. Typically, younger Skies do tend invoke that protective streak in unattached other Flame Users but it fades if the two don't Harmonize then again, there's always the chance that the Element could become Sky Struck. Then again, he's likely the first fellow Awake Flame user this baby Sky has met as Yo's been pretty much under house arrest by his grandson, which means that the baby Sky doesn't have any Elements Harmonized to his Sky and it could be reasoned that Yo's aura of protectiveness continues to remain strong due to that.

 _Hopefully, the baby Sky is a quick study as I've only the two weeks to spend here right now._ Fon mentally muses. _With Regeneration, we shouldn't need to worry too much about any injuries done in the course of using Flames in Combat, then again, Own Flame Immunity and Natural Flame Management will only help him pick it up._ Which will help when Kyoya Wakes his Cloud and Mist Flames, as Cloud Users tend engage in Combat right after Waking or are already in Combat when they Wake their Flames, meaning that Yo should be able to help calm Kyoya down one way or another.

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **\- = X = -**

"So... come here often?" Yo blinks a few times as he jerks his head up to find someone he recalls from school. The book almost closing as he stares at the son of the local Sushi Restaurant owner, who left to join the junior sports scene, one of many actually.

"Ah... Is that a pick up line?" He asks the maybe seventeen year old curiously. This seems to cause the other to blink before thinking it over with a slight silly grin, replying, "You know, it likely is but that's not how I meant it, though."

"Oh." He relaxes slightly before glancing around the rest of the library. "Sometimes, I try to make it here at least once a month." Yo admits.

"Cool." Silence kind of hangs between them, even about seven years since he picked his gender, he's still not too sure when it comes to social interactions as he's unsure of how his Sky Flames could affect those around him, never mind that his Focus Skills, with the exception of his Flame Skills, change month to month due to his Life Profession being Wild Surge. At times, he doesn't even have a Social Skill marked, but this month, he's got two Social Skills, Lying and Persuasion.

"Toboe Yo." He introduces himself finally and the other seems slightly startled before doing the same, "Yamamoto Takeshi." Then the other seems to have decided on something and pulls out a chair to sit down at the table.

"Toboe?" Takeshi inquires with a slight hint of amusement. "Yes, I know what it translates into and yes, it's really my Last Name." The sixteen year old, soon to be seventeen year old next month, states with a slight sigh of defeat. Seriously, he only has himself to blame for picking that as his Last name and it's long since pass annoying when people keep asking to see if that's really his Last Name.

Only two commonly known ways to change it, it's by marrying someone and taking their Last Name or by getting removed from the Family Registry. He doesn't recall his former parent or parents Registering him into the Family Registry, so that closed that route nor is he dating anyone seriously at the moment so... Yea, there's no chance of that happening anytime soon.

"So... what's keeping you here in Namimori? I mean, I've asked around... Ah, not that I was stalking you or anything, it's just... You don't seem to have an Apprenticeship." Takeshi remarks, adjusting his sling that sports the case that's covering his broken arm.

 _Yea, I guess it's kind of weird... Namimori isn't that big of a City, so no real influx of Apprentice hopefuls migrating here._ "I'm kind of a permanent house guest slash sparing partner of Hibari Kyoya." He admits and there's a flicker of something in Takeshi's eyes at the mention of his Cloud.

"Sparing partner?" Takeshi muses with a slight draw on the word partner and he blinks before snorting. "Mind out of the gutter, I know he's not interested in men." _Not after That Incident._

"Sure, are we?" The Athlete muses with a slight mischievous look upon his face and alit in Takeshi's hazel eyes. "Yes." He states in a flat tone, after all, catching the likely tail end of Kyoya's masturbation That One Time...

Takeshi opens his mouth before closing it, eyes going slightly wide at realizing just how sure he is of that fact. "It's just... No offense or anything, it's just, I seem to recall how he isn't a people person so the idea of him allowing someone to actually live with him is..." The seventeen year old trails off and he nods, knowing what the other is trying to convey. _It's not like he's wrong... After all, if I wasn't Kyoya's Sky, I believe I would have found myself needing a new place to live a long time ago._

"He's grandfather likes me." He states simply and that's true. Fon has long since Harmonized with his Sky Flames and the Bond often does lean into the Storm Guardian slot, but him being the Storm Arcobaleno, it keeps him from taking the slot of his Storm Guardian.

"And that's enough for Hibari-san?" Takeshi asks and he chuckles a bit. "Well, it helps that Kyoya likes having me around as someone who can keep up with him in a spar and me living with him just makes it easier for him to ensure I'm safe afterwards."

"You guys must go through a lot of First Aid Kits." Muses Takeshi and he merely hums, they did, once, it hasn't become a problem since Kyoya finally gave in and picked Regeneration as a Flame Perk before also taking Battle Regeneration which actually allows Kyoya to heal during Combat, he picked that as his seventh Flame Perk when he managed to earn it. His sixth earned Flame Perk was used to make all his Flame Skills into Profession Skills, meaning they aren't affected by his random Skill switching from month to month.

"So... how long are you in Namimori for?" He asks curiously, he almost asked when the cast was coming off but decided against it. After all, it's likely a sore point for the Athlete.

There is a slight lowering of the corners of Takeshi's lips before the other seems to recover from the question. "Oh, likely when my physiotherapy is done." The other states and he can't help but wonder why Takeshi needs to go through physiotherapy.

"What sport?" Yo asks curiously and there's a slight blink of surprise before that smile becomes a bit more natural. "Ah, baseball is my favorite... You have a favorite?"

"Nope." _Kind of hard to get into team sports when your classmates consider you to be part of the background._ He mentally reflected. "My parents never cared if I was interested in sports or not." Not a lie, after all, his so called father was never around while his former mother likely wouldn't have been thrilled to have her 'daughter' wanted to try to join a sports team instead of some other activity that would prepare 'her' for marriage.

"Well, what games did you like when you had gym?" Takeshi asks curiously and he does his best not to sigh at the question. He really didn't like remembering his childhood. "Let's just go with the fact that I was something of a wall flower in school and nobody really noticed my involvement in gym class."

"Where did you grow up?" Takeshi asks and he couldn't help but grimace at the question. "So... which sport did you end up in?" He changes the topic and Takeshi looks like he would rather continue on with the previous line of inquiry but seems to think better of it.

"I ended up in the junior league for basketball." Takeshi admits with a slight sigh. "The Kyoto Blue Dragon team at first, I was at their training camp for two years before managing to get on their reserve list. Got traded to the Hakodate's Jade Spears after playing for the Blue Dragon team for two years. Spent a year with them before getting moved into the journeyman's league, team Garden's Shade. I was playing for them when..."

He can't help but be rather impressed that Takeshi managed to graduate that early into the journeyman's league. Usually people get to that point by age seventeen through nineteen, it really depends on the Profession. "Journeyman Athlete at sixteen, that's impressive." Yo states and Takeshi seems to wave it off.

"Anyone with enough drive could achieve the same results." Takeshi states modestly. "Perhaps but the fact you did it in basketball instead of baseball shows you got the right work ethic." He points out. "Not many could say the same in that kind of position."

"Hahaha... Yea, I guess so." Takeshi admits with hints of a more natural look to his face. "So... What book were you reading?"

"This? It's an old fantasy novel by Vincent F. Drake. The Great Flow is the title." He holds the book up, allowing other to get a look at the cover.

"Is it any good?" Takeshi asks and he replies, "Well, that depends on what your interests are when it comes to reading. It's got a lot of dry made up history but that's to be expected, given that the main character is a Priest and is more collecting information for the first act of the book at least, it gets more into action with the second act, I'm nearing the end of the second act actually."

 **/) = - V - = (\**

 _I can't believe I have to put up with these herbivores._ He thinks to himself as he marches the group towards shunned scattered-brained ewe's home as the ewe's ram forgot to give the three directions to said corral. It's a toss up whether the Sun Arcobaleno knows and is pretending not to as to mess with him or none of the three herbivores had the nerve to actually ask to see if the man knows so resorted to asking him to be their guide to said corral.

He is tempted to warn the three off from his Sky but given the likely reason why they are visiting this particular ewe, it's best to let them discover for themselves that their mission of escorting the 'bride' to 'her' intended wasn't going to happen. After all, there's no legal documentation of a Sawada Tsu-chan beyond a Birth Certificate nor did the scattered-brain ewe think to update the Family Registry once her former child supposedly underwent the Ritual. Said Tsu-chan's School Records have likely been destroyed as there wasn't a file for said person within the Hall of Records, no point in keeping around a bunch of useless papers when there isn't anyone living using said name. Only reason the Birth Certificate still exists is due to copies of it being in the files of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

"The scattered-brain ewe lives in that corral." Kyoya states upon stopping before the gate of said ewe's house. He smirks in a very predatory fashion as he states his final words, "Bother me about this issue from now on and I will bite you to death."

With that, he crosses the street and begins to resume his patrol of his Territory, yes, he's using his Mist to help inform him of disturbances and will mark offenders within it by their crimes, but there's just something soothing about doing it physically himself. Never mind the reactions he invokes in those thinking of disturbing the peace within his Territory, oh yes, there's still something to be had by patrolling Namimori in a very physical sense.

 **/) = - V - = (\**

 _"Bite us to death? Doesn't that fucking know which Sect we belong to?"_ Aden Benoit, the Sun prospect, growls in his slight accent being a touch more thick.

 _"He's a god damn fucking Classic Cloud, what do you expect?"_ Snaps Hayato Gokuderu, the Storm prospect, although given the number of Flames in his possession, even if the smoker doesn't ended up the maybe Sky's Storm, he'll find a slot in one of the other Elements.

Stella Goodwin, the Lightning prospect, doesn't pipe in, but then, that's likely due to the training those with Lightning Primaries go through the moment they are found or Wake their Flames. Iemitsu had wanted the young Lambo Bovino due to the child's looks but the brat is far too young to Wake his Flames let alone them being certain that he's a Lightning. Not hat it hadn't stopped the idiot from setting up a Contract with the Bovine family anyways, likely a bribe for his 'princess' to have a younger child to cuddle and practice being a mother to.

Not that it matters to him, he's merely here to apply the needed conditions to get the 'princess' to Wake her Flames if she's capable of Waking them and then to prepare her for her future as a Don's Wife as she's set to marry Timoteo's adopted son so that Xanxus can inherit that part of the Tri-Ni-Set which will allow him to take over as leader of the Vongola Sect. He pays the pair of young adults little mind as he considers the description of that idiot's wife that the Cloud used and wonders figures that he's got his work cut out for him already. Let's get this over with.

With that, Reborn opens the gate and walks up the path that leads to the house, the two teens silent now while Stella follows in their wake. Knocking on the door, it takes a few seconds before he gets his first glimpse of Nana Sawada as she opens the door, who blinks at the sight of him and then at the other three. "Oh my, how can I help you?" Nana asks.

"We're here on your husband's behalf to speak with your daughter." He tells her and she is very much like a sheep that the Cloud compared her too as it's clear that she's not all there it seems. "Daughter? Did we... I don't recall..."

And with that, he gets this sense of foreboding that Iemitsu and Timoteo's plans concerning the Vongola Sect's future aren't going to happen. After all, the last time he's encountered this kind of forgetting, it's due to a child Fading from Life. The question now is, who found the body to confirm the passing of the child and whether he'll be the one to kill this scattered-brain ewe or leave that to the neighbors to deal with.

"How could she forget her own damn daughter?" Aden wonders only for Hayato to jab the Sun in the ribs, giving the other a Look while Stella seems to go ram rod straight, clearly alert now that there's serious tension in the air. "Oh..." Aden trails off as it finally dawns on him what this means.

"Of course I would remember my own daughter." States the soon to need a body bag ewe. Thankfully, it's yet to dawn on the ewe about her current situation.

"May we come in?" He asks. "It's been such a long trip and I'm sure you'll want to hear what your husband has been up to since you last saw him."

"Why, of course!" The ewe opens the door wide and they all enter into the building, with a look, Stella knows to slip away and check the upper floors. "What kind of drinks do you prefer?" Hayato closes the front door a little too forcefully but then, it's highly understandable.

\+ x - = | = - x +

"Well, the good news, the child isn't Faded." Viper informs him and Reborn lets out a soft sigh, at least the parents' actions didn't result in the death of an innocent. "The bad news is, they must have changed their Last Name and, well, you're likely looking for a young man, not a young woman."

He kind of figured as much the moment his fellow Arcobaleno mentioned the kid wasn't Faded. "So, not only is there not going to be a bride for your boss but the Vongola Sect can't claim the boy as he severed all ties with his parents." _Lovely._ Reborn pretty much states the obvious. _So much for counting your chickens before they hatch._

"Indeed." Viper states and he knows there's a tiny smirk upon Viper's face. "If that is all..."

"That is all, my thanks Viper, I will pay the bill once I have returned." He states and with that, the illusion floating over the mirror fades. The surface of the mirror is now dull and it'll be a week before the Enchantment upon the mirror is charged for use.

 _Well, this was a big waste of time, but then, watching that idiot try and wiggle out of this situation might break even._ He muses as he puts the mirror away. Leon appears near the front brim of his fedora, he scratches under the chameleon's chin before getting up from the chair to inform the others of the news.

"We will be booking our trip back tomorrow morning and hopefully, we'll be out of Namimori by evening." He tells the three. "Leave the ewe alive, the boy's alive so there's no vengeance to enact."

"Wait, boy?!" Aden and Hayato exclaim. He gives the pair a blank look before explaining, "It's the usual reason a child puts off the Ritual, the pressure to pick the 'right' gender can be suffocating and I'm sure you both can figure it out from there."

"But... shouldn't we find him then? I mean, that makes him the son of the External Advisor, which makes him Vongola." Aden asks and it's clear Hayato is of the same mind. Again, the pair show their age and lack of experience.

"He's already rejected the last ties to his parents, thus, he's not Vongola." He states simply. "So he's a runaway, big deal! We find the brat anyway." Hayato snaps.

"Oh? So we should turn you over to the Bocchino family?" He comments and Hayato stiffens, after all, the former Freelance Flame Novice had scrimped and saved to afford one of the few Items that would allow him to change his Name to something that would honor his mother. It hadn't just been the Last Name that got changed but also the First Name, which had been Henry according to Dr Shamal.

Hayato glowers at him but looks away while Aden and Stella look at the young Storm like they were just seeing him for the first time. "At least he's alive." Stella mutters softly and he agrees with that sentiment, at least the young man in question is alive, that's pretty much the only good that could come from this case of semi-Fading.

 _I wonder who'd be the one to kill that idiot if the child had been Faded? I doubt Timoteo would have the guts to do it._ He reflects, this whole case very much caused his respect for the current leader of the Vongola Sect to go down more then a dozen pegs. After all, given how important this betrothal had been to the elderly Sky, better tabs should have been placed upon the ewe and the child.

 _At least none of them suggested we find a gender switching Item and hunt the boy down to apply it to him._ He admits as they slowly drift off to different parts within the house. He doubts he'd resist maiming the one who suggested that course of action.

\+ x - = | = - x +

"No." Reborn states simple and in a frank tone. "I fulfilled the terms of my previous contract to the word, I will be paid now and do my best to forget your ever suggested That." He states as he sends a dark, threatening look at the blond idiot before looking once more at the older Sky User.

"I see." Timoteo states with a hint of sadness plus slight disappointment, but it only firms up his Resolve to wash his hands of this matter. After all, the very fact that it's clear that Timoteo is clearly considering that immortal course of action that the blond idiot is suggesting proves that the Vongola Sect is very much a sinking ship right now and one that he plans to disassociate with in the future as long as Timoteo is the Don of it.

He does walk out of the office with his money and Reborn heads off, Fon's in the city, left sent a letter about meeting up for supper at one of the restaurants that serves some 'proper' meals in Fon's 'humble' opinion. There's no date but it's implied that Fon will likely be hanging out at said restaurant every evening about supper. So, it's not long before he spies Fon at a booth in a quiet corner.

"Fon." He states to the Storm who's wearing the so called 'Pacifier' so openly. Sliding into the seat across from the calm Storm User upon hearing Fon greet him, "Reborn."

 _"Your grandson is very blunt."_ He states. _"Called the blond idiot of an External Advisor a ram while the wife a scattered-brain ewe."_

After all, this is likely the reason why Fon's even here to begin with, likely to check up on him after his visit to Namimori. _"Well, it suits her to a T don't you think?"_ The Storm remarks and he hums in agreement.

 _"So, why check on the wife and... 'daughter' now of all times?"_ Fon inquires after they put in their order, which he is sad to say is also just an order of tea for him. It wasn't surprising that Fon knew of that particular situation.

 _"Xanxus is the adopted son of Timoteo but he's the most qualified to take over as Don."_ He states simply and Fon's face darkens with a hint of crimson moving to eclipse the usual color before the Storm calms himself down. That shakens him slightly, after all, his fellow Arcobaleno is known to be the Eye of the Storm so it's clear that Fon did see what the plan had been.

 _"I doubt they'll give up so easily."_ Fon remarks with a hint of sourness and he can't help but ask, _"Why do you care?"_

 _"I Harmonized with said Sky."_ Fon states simply after a sometime and he finds himself at a loss for words while his mind is suddenly bursting with the question of How? When? _What's it like?_

 _"If not for being an Arcobleno, I would be his Storm Guardian, but as it is, there are times when it clicks just so, even if it unclicks a while later."_ The Storm admits in an honest way, continuing to explain, as though the Storm read his mind. _"My grandson is the one to find him and under two years, Woke his Flames and Harmonized to become his Cloud Guardian."_

He's not sure what it says about this Sky that he not only attracted the interest of two members of the same family, but also Harmonized with both and capable of gaining the two as Guardians, even if it doesn't stick with Fon. _"No Courting?"_ He inquires and Fon snorts, _"Freshly Woke when Kyoya found him, I ended up being the one to explain things a year after he Woke his Flames."_

 _"Mist secondary?"_ Reborn notes after their food arrives. Fon merely hums a positive, after all, he had meet the young Hibari. _Lovely, a Misty Cloud..._ Then he can't help but chuckle in dark amusement as he recalls the course of action a certain blond idiot is likely going to pursue.

 _"Care to share?"_ Fon inquires and he sobers up after a few seconds. _"Well, let's just say that the Vongola Don and their External Advisor plan to pursue the ultimate immortal course of action in regards to your Sky."_

The Storm Acrobaleno takes a moment to study him, clearly not believing the pair would be that stupid as to do what he's implying, particularly as it's Wrong on so many levels, crossing the ultimate line as it were. _"If this marriage is so important then perhaps Sawada should take one for their Sect for clearly, that man puts the interests of his Sect above all, why not his manhood? It's not like that man cares about his wife beyond producing a child to fulfill this union."_ Fon states with a clearly dark frown and an oozing tone.

 _"Well, whatever you decide, see that you are sure to involve an Oath Knight of Vindice as a witness to the interrogation. I'm sure that all the Sects will love to hear how desperate the current Don of the Vongola Sect is and how unfit he is to continue leading the Sect."_ Reborn remarks, after all, the Vongola Sect is famous as the only Sect to continue to possess the Vongola Rings of the Tri-Ni-Set while the Mare Rings have changed Sects time and time again through a special Ritual while the Acrobaleno 'Pacifiers' are typically monitored by the Gigilio Nero Sect. It's said that as long as the blood of either the Legendary Founder of the Sect, Giotto or his successor, likely his cousin, who records claim to be born to the name Richard or something similar, only he's more known as Don Secondo, at one time the Sect did use numbers instead of their First Name when the became Don but that discontinued after the passing of Don Ventinove, leads the Vongola Sect, the rings will continue to bring prosperity to the Vongola Sect and that the moment the line of succession is disrupted, it will spell the ruin of the Sect.

 _"Hmm, good point."_ Fon agrees and they turn the topic a few minutes later.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **\- = X = -**

He helps a dazed Takeshi up off the ground while Kyoya slings a now unconscious attacker over his shoulder, stalking off to drop the man off at the station. "Are you ok, Yamamoto?" He asks the Athlete, moving to help support him by giving him somebody to lean on.

It's been a month since Takeshi struck up a conversation with him at the Library and they've been meeting up almost every three to five days since that day. He's already noticed that Takeshi's capable of Waking his Flames, the Athlete is a Rain and he gets this Feeling that until recently, Takeshi had been on a knife's edge, been there for a while actually but never committed himself to going over that edge... yet. Yo didn't see the point in trying to pry much into Takeshi's private life, even though it's clear that Takeshi is curious about his own, kind of pressing him more about his time as a kid, not that he gets why, really...

"I'm fine! It's not like that guy was really going for me, seemed more interested in you though..." Takeshi observes and he shrugs, while the man's behavior was odd, it wasn't like the guy had Flames of his own. _Although... it did Feel like there were Mist Flames clinging to him... They felt familiar..._

"Yea, well, some people think I make an easy target to get back at Kyoya for him doing his Profession." He states, deciding now was not the time to get lost in thought. "... Do I really come across as easy prey?" He asks Takeshi with a slight tilt of his head, it's something that Kyoya remarked on more then one occasion, that he is good bait or a lure for fake carnivores.

"Ah... Well, you do look rather innocent compared to Hibari-san." The latent Rain states and he sighs while looking about the sky line, it's kind of dodging the question given a snarling rabid dog likely looked less dangerous then his Cloud having a Bad Day. He feels someone watching and he's noticed that there's usually some kind of bird following him.

"Is your balance back?" He asks Takeshi as he feels the other straighten. He turns to watch as the Athlete pulls slightly away from him, taking a step back before moving to the side and then stepping forward. "I think so. Yea, it's back."

Takeshi gives him a slight smile and he beams at the Athlete. "So, you still want to try for that play?" He asks and Takeshi hums with a nod.

He's sure to walk next to Takeshi, keeping to the other's pace as they continue down the street, the feeling of being watched remains even though there doesn't seem to be any birds hanging about or following them.

 **/) = - V - = (\  
**  
Watching from the eyes of a stray cat, he follows after the pair viva the roof tops. The Cloud Guardian should be occupied for now and the latent Flame has been marked, while he could reach over to the injured Athlete viva his Mist Flame Technique: **Marked for Possession** , he doesn't want to alarm the Sky User so soon. While he did wonder why the Vongola Sect left so soon, it didn't matter in the end, they lead him to an unattached Sect Sky and that suits his plans far more perfectly then some bride to be.

 **/) = - V - = (\**

He's upper shoulder itches but he ignores it, after all, its likely just a bite from an insect or maybe it's the soup he used to watch this shirt. Otherwise, he's enjoying himself in the company of the brunette sitting to his right. _Toboe Yo..._ Even now, it kind of feels like this is just a day dream, that he'll wake from to find that he's back at his shared apartment in Hakodate with a day of training before him...

"Yamamoto?" He blinks and glances to his right, he hums. "There's a break, so, you want to go stretch our legs for the next few minutes?"

"Yea, sure." Takeshi replies, putting on an almost real grin. After all, he does enjoy Yo's company and they get to their feet, the insect bite seems to burn slightly for a few seconds before just going back to being itchy.

As they get to the main entrance hall, he notices a group of four approaching, their cloths and the swagger they are approaching with. Instinctively, he moves to stand between Yo and them, although why he felt that he needs too...

But the group are intercepted by security some feet away. "You're not exactly in a state to protect me, you know?" Yo remarks softly and he turns to look at the brunette, then flushing as he kind of...

"Sorry, it's just... It felt right?" He admits lamely looking away and Yo hums, "Yea, I guess it would..."

 _What does that mean?_ He wonders as he studies the brunette out of the corner of his eye at the sober look that's in those brown hazel eyes. "So blunt... But why here in public?" He hears Yo mutter and he focuses towards that group.

His shoulder burns then that burning moves towards his neck then into his head... Takeshi hears someone whisper, seemingly in his ear, "Sleep."

 **/) = - V - = (\**

Now that the latent's mind is fast asleep, he is now in full control of the Athlete's body and already, even with a broken wrist, this body is very fit and able to use for Combat, after all, with a tiny Territory, the broken wrist can be fixed in a few minutes, it would be a few seconds but he didn't want to attract the attention of the Sky behind 'him'. Then again, with the External Advisor of the Vongola Sect here and using his Sky Flames in such a blunt and wasteful manner, it's more then likely that his tiny Territory will escape the notice of the Sky next to him. Using the cast as the boundary along with weakening it so he can break the case off with ease when he makes his move.

The security guards walk off in a daze and the blond Sky seems overly pleased with his actions. _What a pitiful excuse of a Flame User._ Mukuro mentally sneers at the sight, all the while the trio of clearly Sky Washed Users make the right sounds of appropriating the Sky's action of using Sky Flames to send the security guards off.

Instinctively, he moves his current controlled body more firmly between the Sky behind him and the group. "Back the way we came, there should be a fire exit we can use to slip out of here." He states and he feels the young Sky take a second to study him before following his order.

He doesn't turn this body's back on the elder Flame Users until he's certain the Sky has fully retreated. Then he follows suit, turning his back only when he's crossing the doorway. He's tempted to place a Mist Trap at the door way but decides against it, after all, he's got to keep the younger Sky from discovering what's going on with the Athlete until he's prepared to collect the Sky's allegiance so that he can put his Mark on the Sky.

They find the fire exit and the Sky waits for him before going through it. He tries to lead the Sky towards the hide out but, Yo, the Sky remarks, "This way, we knew they were going to show up so we have a location prepared."

Blinking, he is already following the Sky while his mind races at what the Sky means by that. "Just who are those guys?" He remembers to ask, doing his best to fret ignorance.

"I'm sure you know that Sky and the Sect he is aligned with. After all, you've not exactly a Novice Mist User nor are you a native to this country." The Sky remarks and he allows his irritation show at the fact that the young Sky being so perspective.

"How do you know I'm not native?" He asks after a few minutes of walking down the street. "The natives know that I'm the Sky to the Storm Arcobaleno, it tends to be enough to keep the native, unattached Elements from approaching me."

If not for this body's natural reaction and instinctive balance, he would stumbled. His eyes widen as he mentally cries out, _What?! How?! They're the god damn, fucking Arcobaleno, those stones are meant to keep them from being able to Harmonize with anyone beyond the Sky Arcobaleno!_

And then, it dawns on him as to just how powerful a Sky User this Toboe Yo actually is, to be able to do just that. It seems his careful plans concerning the Sky before him were not but ashes from the very moment his group arrived following the heels of the Vongola Sect members at the beginning of the month. Using a Mist Illusion as to laugh without disturbing the unaware public with his creepy laughter, he allows himself to laugh as if he doesn't do that then he'd be crying tears of frustration instead.

The broken wrist is fully healed and back to its prime state, not that it matters really. "When did you realize I possessed this Latent?" He finally asks as they approach a building built by Mist Flames and kept together viva Cloud, Sky, and Storm Flames keeping it from collapsing away. None of the latent or Flameless seem to notice the building.

"I suspected when you took a step before me in a more confident manner but when you spoke, I knew for a fact that Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't in control." The Sky, Yo, states as he stands at the threshold of the building, turning to watch him and he huffs, yes, looking back, he really doesn't know what possessed him to speak, after all, he typically doesn't talk as that's usually how most realize something is off with the one he's Possessing.

"You want to sit in on the meeting? If you do, you need to enter right now, otherwise, once I fully enter, only Kyoya and those Vongola Sect members will be allowed to enter." Yo explains and, well, it's not like there's anything pressing for him now, not when it's clear that he's on the verge of Harmonizing with Yo, the fact that this latent is also doing the same...

"All my grand plans... in ruins..." He murmurs as he walks pass Yo, wondering why he thought it a good idea to put his Mark on someone who, looking back, had been Flame Courting this Sky. It seems that being latent doesn't keep them from feeling the urge to Harmonize with a Sky, or perhaps it's more that this latent is getting to the point where they are going to Wake their Flames?

"What Flames does this latent have?" He asks once Yo joins him in the porch area. "Yamamoto is a latent Rain." Mukuro finds it strange how after a good month of knowing one another, the pair still haven't gotten around to using one anothers' First Names. Never mind the way they add certain terms behind the First or Last Names.

He hums and as they head for the main room, he chokes at the sight of an Oath Knight of Vindice before he mentally begins to laugh within his head at what he's about to witness concerning this upcoming meeting. "Toboe-san." The Knight states with a slight bow, which Yo returns. "Knight Pino, I wish to report seeing the External Advisor of the Vongola Sect using his Sky Flames on a pair of Flameless security guards at the Yukine Theater this day."

The Knight raises a slight eyebrow but then, it is against the collection of agreed upon Sect laws about using Flames out in public without need along with upon the Flameless, latent Flame Carriers being a tad more resistance when it comes to Flame exposure. "Was this in full view of theater goers?" The Knight inquires.

"Yes, in the entrance hall. Nor were the observed group under a Mist technique of any sort when they did so." Yo recalls and the Knight's eyes glint slightly. "Did you Sense a Mist among them?"

"I did not Sense a Mist User or someone with a Mist secondary among the three." Yo states. "I did, however, Sense a number of Mist Items of a questionable nature."

And the eyes of the Knight become hard as steel. "Yes, given the urgency of purchase of certain Monster Material of the controlled variety by the Vongola Sect, there are a few Forbidden Items they could make with said Materials." The giant of a man states.

 _Forbidden Items?_ "What kind of Items would they want to make?" He asks, baffled. After all, a Sect as old as the Vongola should know what kind of results said Items could do for their image, never mind the use of them without good reason.

The two kind of stare at him for a few seconds, although Yo's own look is rather confused before snorting softly. "Well, the Vongola Don and their External Advisor thought it a good idea to try discuss a particular nasty course of action against myself with the current Sun Arcobaleno, attempting to coerces the Sun User into aiding them in their course of action." Yo admits with a sigh and that just confuses him, after all, he glimpsed the Contract between the Vongola Sect and the Sun Arcobaleno using a sparrow as an anchor for his Mist Technique: **Astral Projection**. It was clearly covering the subject of one Iemitsu Sawada's **daughter** but the man doesn't have one nor does the man even have a son, in fact, he wondered if the Sky User's own delusions just caused everyone around him to think he had one...

"Let me introduce myself properly, I am Toboe Yo, formally one Sawada Tsu-chan." The Sky User says and he can't help but blink rather stupidly at the young man before him. "I completed my Ritual at age ten instead of at age five." The Sky adds with a soft sigh and he feels his body slack just so, after all, he'd put his own off until he was eight years old, using the Fading to get away from his abusive parents and their Sect's influence.

"You put it off that long?!" Mukuro couldn't help but ask in disbelief, after all, it had been hard on him putting it off for three years, he couldn't imagine experiencing Fading for FIVE Years. Yo merely nods and yea, it kind of feels like he's not alone at this particular moment, he's quick to find that the latent Rain, Takeshi, is in a semi-awake state and he does his best to lure the potential Rain Guardian back to sleep. It takes a surprising amount of time, so he misses the arrival of the Storm Arcobaleno.

 **/) = - V - = (\**

The Rain User Code named Basilicum, Basil for short, can't help but Feel like his Master is in danger, only right now, that Feeling is far more intense as they stand before the clearly Mist Territory that's taken the form of a building. "Master, perhaps we should put this mission off? After all, there's no real way to know for certain that this Sky is your daughter." He states while his Master, the External Advisor Iemitsu Sawada, stares at the building with a passive look.

"My Hyper Intuition says my princess is here, waiting her daddy to forgive her for her error in judgement!" His Master states yet, the elder Sky is still hasting to walk into the building. Oregano and Turmeric seem subdued as well, perhaps they Feel the Danger like he does?

His Master straightens and adjusts his Sky Ring so that the tiny lion head is facing the sky. "Daddy's coming my delicate princess!" His Master states and steps pass the threshold, heading for the door.

Basil finds he's the last one to follow after his Master, he waits for until they are going through the door before he follows after, a part of him had been hoping that his Master would at least take a few seconds to reassure him that he's worrying for nothing. He jogs to catch up and notices how stiff his Master is along with Oregano and Turmeric. It's then he catches sight of a giant Flame User wearing what could only be ceremonial armor. Perhaps the Mist?

"External Advisor Sawada, I am Knight Pino and I am here on behalf of Vindice to investigate allegations concerning your action at the Yukine Theater." He's confused, after all, all Master did was convince the pair of security guards to leave them be. They had entered the theater to approach Master's daughter without the local Cloud User to interfere with the reunion between Master and his daughter.

Thinking of that, he glances around to find the Storm Arcobaleno standing near a brunette and raven haired young adults, both men. The brunette's face is rather emotionless while those eyes are glowing orange, there's anger there and looking at the neutral Storm, he doesn't see the Arcobaleno's eyes yet, he gets this sinking feeling that they likely match the young Sky's in glowing with their Flames. He 'tastes' the air with his own Flames but can only 'taste' his Master's Sky Flames, which means that the younger Sky is happy to see Master?

 _But... that Look..._ Basil is at a loss, after all, which is it? Was the younger Sky happy to see Master? Or were they enraged at the sight of an older Sky within his sight? If it was the latter, then why is there no clashing Sky Flames?

 **/) = - V - = (\**

Yo notices the confusion the Rain, he kind of feels some Rain Flames drift in his direction, about his age is clearly experiencing, not listening to the conversation going on between Knight Pino and the blond External Advisor of the Vongola Sect. The elder two Flame Users with the blond Sky are passive and clearly subservient, only piping in when Sawada prompts them, he notes that there's no prompts for the Rain to pipe in. Then again, perhaps that's due to the simple fact that the Rain is clearly a Novice Flame User and is still in training.

It's clear that Sawada is trying to sway Knight Pino, then again, that course of action is second nature by now but it won't affect Knight Pino, after all, whatever Flame the Knight possess, it isn't from the Sky Flame set, which means that Pino is one of the rare few who call upon what's termed as the Earth Flame set. Not that it matters as all Oath Knights receive a peculiar black Flame to use in the service of upholding the agreed upon Flame Sect Laws, it allows them to suppress Flames of those possessing a weaker Will then the Knight along with creating Gates that allow them to travel beyond their Stronghold known as Vendicare Prison. So named as it use to hold those guilty of breaking Flame Law but now, the cells of the Stronghold is just used as temporary holding cells for those to stand trail.

The reported offense he gave Knight Pino would normally be one to be given to the Don of the Sect, not that much would likely be done as the current Don seems to heavily favor Sawada. Which is what Sawada is arguing for, that such a minor breaking of the Law shouldn't involve a Knight of Vindice. Still, the Knight pulls out something that could only be a ticket book and fines the External Advisor not just for improper use of Flames on Flameless but for doing so in a public place and not bringing along someone to deal with the issue of using Flames in public.

"Now then, you four will now to go through your belongs within this room to ensure none of your Flame Items has been stolen from you or carelessly left in a less then secure location." Knight Pino states. "After all, we've had reports of odd behavior among the general population, just today, Hibari Kyoya apprehended someone showing signs of being Possessed, so we know there's a Mist of criminal inclination in the area."

 _I think we solved that problem._ He muses to himself, after all, he can already feel how not just Mist Flames slowly intertwining with his own but faint undertones of Rain, flowing in the wake of the Mist Flames. Yes, he'll be taking responsibility for his soon to be Mist, likely a probationary period but, well, it's just rare for an Element to be the one doing the Courting instead of being the Courtee and that's kind of the truth of the matter in the end, a Flame User was acting out to get the attention of a Sky User to see if they are a proper fit.

"We are leaving." States Sawada but smaller Gates of black Flame open around the group of four while Knight Pino calls forth the Vindice Chain from its Mist Binding, throwing the dagger like part through the tiny Gate. The dagger flies true through the various Gates and then appears from the other tiny Gate next to Knight Pino, who grips it with his other hand.

"I do not term that as a request or a suggestion." The Knight states in a mild tone. Some actual emotion from the elder pair of Flame Users is now on display while the young Rain asks, "How did you do that?"

"I am an Oath Bound Knight of Vindice." There's confusion in those eyes and the Knight states, "We are gifted with a special Flame to ensure the guilty do not escape justice of the Flame Sect Courts. It is our job to ensure that all we arrest have their day in court and are given a fair trail."

"Oh, ok." The Rain states and calms down, the poor Rain likely believes whole heartedly that the External Advisor will be found innocent. The older two, well, they knew more about Flame Laws then the Novice and likely were very much aware that certain Items in their possession are likely considered Forbidden and unless they have a very good reason to have them, which is unlikely, will call down a Sect Arrest upon the Vongola by the Order of Oath Bound Knights.

"Storm Arcobaleno Fon, I require your assistance in escorting each one to the table and aid in going through the Items to ensure they are not hiding any under Mist Bindings." Knight Pino states and his Storm nods, moving to escort the first member of the group, given the way Sawada glares at his Storm and attempts to lash out as the Storm draws near, it's not the External Advisor who Fon decides to go first, it's the only woman of the group, who feels like a Sun User once she's near enough to the table.

He watches her as she's very slow in pulling off her large belt pouch and sets it on the table, but doesn't move to begin unloading it, nope, she begins to go through her pockets, even unbinding her chosen weapon. He ignores the looks Sawada sends his way, likely waiting for some kind of look from him to beginning a conversation. His Storm causes a pulse of his Flames to sweep over the woman's body as she pauses in her actions and a few other Items drop from their now destroyed Mist Bindings.

"My princess! Daddy brought the Items to help you fix yourself!" _Fix? FIX?!_

His Sky Flames flood not just the room but the Constructed Building, the Enchantments activating to keep his Sky Flames from surging out and into Namamori. "I don't know you nor do I care to know you." He snaps as his Flames tear the other Sky's Flames apart before consuming them.

"I am Toboe Yo, the Sky of Hibari Kyoya, Xiao Feng, Yamamoto Takeshi, and..." Mukuro. "Mukuro!" He states, his Flames pulsing with each name. "You are clearly delusional if you think I am your daughter, Sawada Iemitsu. Do I Look like a woman?!"

The man's eyes are wide and he can Feel the fear, the terror, rolling off of this pathetic Sky. He hears a throaty sound and blinks, recalling that no, he's not going to rip the man to shred, even if every fiber of his being wants to do just that. "My apologize, Knight Pino, for my emotional display at this time. It was inappropriate." He says once his Flames are within his body.

"I accept your apology, after all, given the Items in question, it is clear that the External Advisor was trying to get some kind of response out of you." He looks down at the floor, feeling rather ashamed that he fell for such an obvious tactic, likely so that the Sun could destroy the evidence but it clearly backfired as the woman and the other man, a Lightning Storm, had fainted under the weight of his Flames. That Novice Rain had been knocked down but is still conscious, but then, perhaps its due to the fact that the Rain clearly isn't as guilty by association as the other two.

Knight Pino sends a Summons and he looks up as he feels Takeshi slash Mukuro's hand upon his shoulder, the left eye is indigo while the right is blue, it seems that he accidentally pushed Takeshi into Waking his Flames, but given Mukuro's Possession, likely couldn't updated his Status as a Flame User. Taking a deep breath, he nods and gives the two a slightly weak smile. He pulls a bit on Takeshi's Rain to help him calm his emotions to a level he feels comfortable with before just not pulling on them.

"Thanks." He says softly and it's clearly Mukuro who pulls him in for a hug. "You are Ours too." The voice is a clear mix of them both, almost like they spoke en-sync. He hums in acknowledgement before the hug breaks up and the Flames in Takeshi's eyes fade, once more displaying hazel eyes.

Soon enough, a pair of Knights Gate into the room and the rest of the unpacking of Items happen, all four are under arrest and its likely that petition for a lock down on the Vongola Sect will be on the Lord Knight's desk in the next few hours. Perhaps in twenty-four hours, the Sect will be also under arrest as well, it depends on any number of factors right now.

 **/) = - V - = (\**

With a snort, he watches as the Knights of Vindice take off with his father along with others. Xanxus could care less what becomes of the former upper ranks of the Vongola Sect, all he could think was good riddance and thankful that Fon did tip Viper off like he promised when Iemitsu Sawada got arrested for possession of Forbidden Items meant to force their Will on another human being. Given the haste in which the former Don and former External Advisor had been in concerning the creation of said Items, getting the old fart to freely sign and Flame Seal a particular Item that added a third parent to someone's pedigree had been easy, although he had been suffering from the Rewrite while his take over was going on and hurrying to activate the Ring Trails to inscribe his Hour upon the Sky Ring, making him the new Don of the Sect.

 _God fucking damn trash..._ He thinks to himself as he turns away and almost stumbles but his Rain Guardian catches him. "Trash deserves whatever the Council decides to do to them. Fucking wasting my shitty time when the answer was so damn simple." Xanxus murmurs under his breath, he's exhausted and all he wants now is a nice warm bed.

"Still... You got to admit, the bastard's son grew a set of steel balls." Squalo remarks and he snorts. "Not his son, his Last Name is _Toboe_." Is his only remark as he feels Luss joins them, his Sun sighing as she runs a hand through his hair, he feels himself drift off already.

"Whatever, still... You have to wonder what Howl is like, huh?" He hears his Rain muse as he drifts off.

Kind of satisfied with ending it here.


End file.
